


Protection

by HelenofTroy



Series: Fabien & Sophie´s Story-Chapter 2 [1]
Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: Alliance, F/M, Friendship, Marriage, Protection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 08:22:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13244325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenofTroy/pseuds/HelenofTroy
Summary: Sophie de Clermont has returned to Versailles under the protection of Fabien Marchal.But a young noblewoman so beautiful and with so much influence in the court, favorite of Princess Henriette first and lady of Princess Palatine afterwards is very valuable to the king.At any moment King Louis can return her hand in marriage to the man who suits him best, as happened with Monsieur Cassel.But given the promise that Fabien has made to protect her, Fabien is willing to confront the king himself in order to protect his young friend, after the hell he lived with Cassel.But for that there is only one solution: disobey to the tyrant king.





	Protection

Louis was the king by divine mandate.  
He was the lord of all France. France itself rested in him, in his person, his words, his chest.

Fabien was Louis XIV's most loyal subject.  
He revered the king, but despised the man in him when it came to Sophie.  
How had the king been able to marry Sophie to Monsieur Cassel?

If the king wanted a wife who would have been obliging and spying on him for everything that this wretched prime minister did, there were hundreds of languid and elderly ladies in the Court who would have done that job much more effectively than a young woman of just eighteen years.  
Louis was a monster. 

What his brother, Philippe D´Orleans thought of him never had been a secret for the Court.  
His brother openly had called Louis "Tyrant" just few days ago being drunk with this lover, Chevalier. 

 

God how he, Fabien, would have changed his body only with Philippe D'Orleans to be able to publicly call that to the king! Tyrant!  
Because it was what it was.

Louis had two faces. His Sun Face, the one that showed to the world of Versailles, and the face of a tyrant that he offered to Fabien when he ordered him to investigate and do all the dirty work that meant maintaining the security of the palace. 

Sophie would be on the verge of coming to see him to take note of the first instructions that Fabien should give him.  
Continue spying on the nobles, continue to lead all the secret conspiracies that could be hatched in the halls against the king.  
But the first condition they had to fulfill was to avoid another possible forced marriage of Sophie.  
The king, no doubt, nothing more than he remembered her would call her to introduce him to another decrepit and monstrous noble like Cassel.  
Maybe even worse, when Louis realized the Sophie´s long absence without his permission. 

 

Fabien was making his brains. How? How to prevent her from marrying?  
His dark eyes stared at the window, and they looked at the blue sky.

He saw several small white clouds form a huddle. Maybe if she did it with the right man. Not even the king could undo a marriage for the Church and with witnesses, in the light of day. Though she would be a noblewoman.  
Fabien must find a good man. But who?  
Fabien closed his eyes and imagined Sophie in front of him.

He would see her big innocent light brown eyes wide open in front of him, bursting into tears.  
He would see her trembling hands writhing in pain over each other.  
All her youthful dreams crushed before the whip of another old monster.

Fabien closed his eyes in pain.  
-No ,no. Not again. 

Claudine's body was still hot. Fabien could not let another innocent woman suffer. Claudine had suffered the pains that the poison that infernal dog had given her produced. She had suffered like his father Masson. Alone, to the end.  
But Sophie, his Sophie, would not suffer the same hell again. 

It was perhaps the knowledge that Sophie was so alone and unprotected in the world the reason that the iron that guarded his heart was melting.  
Fabien had hated Cassel for having Sophie.

But I would still hate the next man more.  
He had to face his feelings for her. Fabien wanted Sophie. Fabien had not loved Claudine like that.  
With her he felt at home. Claudine was his house, but forhe never felt the despair he now was feeling at the thought of losing Sophie.  
Not even for Beatrice.

The desire he felt for Sophie was so clean and painful. It was not urgent like he had felt for his mother. Nothing was complicated, but simple with Sophie. That's why it was so uncomfortable for him.  
Fabien Marchal was not used to simple things, but to deceit, to violence, to blood, to death, to struggle and to the hell of the defiled flesh. All in the name of his king.

Sophie was the only light in his life right now.  
She was so beautiful ... her innocence was lost in his veins, his mind. Fabien did not know think in another thing since she had came back with him. Fabien hated himself. Why did he want her so much? If he did not feel any attraction for her, everything would be easier.  
And now he had before him the responsibility of a girl with a false title of nobility to whom he had promised not to leave helpless. She had returned to Versailles for him, because of Fabien's promises of protection.  
But she could not look for any husband either, Fabien would die of jealousy just imagining some strong hands staining the holy grail that was Sophie's still somewhat virgin body.  
The only stain on her was not the wounds that Cassel's blows had left her with this brutality, but the wounds of her soul. Crushed all notion of innocence in her.  
Her angelic eyes exposed to the deformed lust of one of those men without fortune that he, Fabien, could find for her, with a minor title that spent the evenings playing cards without the remotest spark of honor or maybe some fat pig of the king's ministers.  
Fabien hit the table.  
-No, no, damn it. She is mine.

He had the answer before his eyes.

Now everything was taking shape.  
But the answer to his problems was too strange, disturbing and sweet.

He would change his life forever.  
If he did that with Sophie, he would not only face the King himself and God, but he would be altering his destiny forever, and that of his family, all the Marchal.

His blood would forever be mixed with hers. His children would be bored by Sophie. He would have always been born with the star of joining Sophie. Would that have always been Fabien's destiny on earth?  
With Sophie, Sophie, Sophie. Her name had always resonated like a psalm in his head. Her name was Greek, it meant "wisdom". And Sophie was wise, but it was that kind of wisdom acquired since the teen years due to the pain that life inflicts on you. How unfair that a girl like her had suffered like that.  
Sophie was the most insignificant and beautiful flower that Fabien had ever been born in his garden.

Oh yes, Fabien was a gardener. Beatrice, Claudine. All the women who had meant something to him had been his flowers. Your beautiful lilies  
Fabien looked at the flower he had drawn on his blog.  
The world would be surprised if it knew that the guard dog of the king was in truth a dreamy gardener. But Sophie was not a lily, she would was the rose that he just has drawn in his notebook  
Those braggarts of Versailles believed that they knew everything but in truth they did not know anything!

He had the answer before his eyes. 

He had always imagined this moment as a distant moment that would never come.  
And it would be with Sophie ... with Sophie de Clermont. But it would happen, and the worst thing was that it seemed that he wanted it to happen.

Someone knocked on the door. Gently.  
It was her. She...

-Fabien, I'm Sophie.

Her voice sounded fine, beautiful, through the stairs. Everything about her was so beautiful and soft. 

 

-Come in, Sophie. 

Sophie came in and for the first time Fabien came out from behind the table to receive her. Sophie was wearing the blue dress he had given her.  
It was a dress too ornate for the occasion, and still it was perfect.  
It had some gold stones sewn at the neckline and around the waist in the shape of two large flowers. In the middle chest of Sophie discovered because the thin of the white gauze, a white cross seemed to tell Fabien's conscience "why do you look at her breasts"?  
Sophie's hands were warm, Fabien's were icy.  
And that touch of cold and heat had been for him, lethal.  
She would never understand it. He was so young, so fatally young.

Fabien felt as if someone was scratching his heart.

-Sophie, I want you to marry me-Fabien said, looking into her eyes.  
He had regained his poise. The voice had returned to his throat, the saliva to his tongue. The breathing was still ragged.  
But what should be done must be done.

They did not have time for sentimentality.

-What? But why?  
-Because if we do not, the king will again give your hand in marriage to another man, Sophie. And it will be the same as with Cassel. I would at least protect you. I have not come up with another solution, Sophie.

She looked at the floor for a few moments, and then her gaze silently went up through Fabien's figure.

He felt nervous. Like one of those turkeys that await the approval of the female.  
-No, I can not Fabien I'm sorry.

-Why not? 

Sophie dennied with her head and tried to leave. But Fabien held his hand.  
-I understand you're afraid, Sophie. But it is the only solution.

-I'm not afraid for me, but for you, Fabien. I would never allow you to ruin your life for me. I do not want to carry that weight. I have enough sins to pay for with me. It's enough. Everything is enough. I will do what the king requires of me.

-No, no Sophie. There is a way, listen to me.  
-No, Fabien. You listen. I know what it is to love. I know what it is to lose. And I know what it is to marry without love. It's like a long night where it never dawns. Do you want that for you? Do you want this for your life? 

Fabien Marchal, the iron man had been defeated by an innocent girl. Or maybe that´s what she believed. 

-I want yo. Do not you see it, blind girl? -he said, shaking her so hard that her neck gauze fell to the floor-Do not you see that I've always wanted you? I've always cared for you, always. I worry about you because I want you next to me, I want to protect you. I'm the only one who could do it. In these moments your life for the king is worth nothing. Louis is willing to sell you to the first bidder. Just like you ask me if I want a life without love, I ask you, do you want another Cassel as a husband, Sophie? Or will you accept me?

-Oh Fabien-she said to the limit, while a tear slid treacherously down her cheek-are you not seeing that you would have problems with the king? I am a noblewoman by name.

-You are free. You are free Sophie, free to decide about your life since your mother bore you. Choose me. Join your life to mine, and so you will always be safe.  
-What would become of us, Fabien? We would not be better than the king, because this marriage would force us to a shameful union.

-This would not force me to anything, Sophie-Fabien's mane brushed Sophie's cheek.

-I know you're a good friend, and that you want me on your side. But Fabien, your heart belongs to another. I can feel it. I´ll never make you betray her memory. 

-Claudine is gone, Sophie. You are here, with me. And i want you -Fabien pressed her even closer to him, and took her head with both hands-I need you in my bed, I want you naked, I desire you with all my heart, Sophie. I can not allow you to be from another. Like I told you once you belong to me, and I would never hurt you. Please say yes. I need you Sophie, I've always needed you.

-Yes-she said shortly. Her lips trembled beside Fabien's, who with wide eyes watched her. He doesn´t have piety.

Fabien then released her and walked a few steps towards the door.  
Then he took Sophie's gauze and gave it back to her.

He finally reached the door and extended his hand to her.

Sophie looked at his long black arm, crowned at the shoulder by his leather belt, from where his arms hung at waist height.

Fabien Marchal, the king's guardian and his investigator, the iron man, the murderer of his mother was going to lead her to the altar?

-The priest is waiting more than two hours ago-Fabien said-We'll marry in the queen's private chapel.

-How did you get permission?-she asked when he close his chambers door. 

-I have my methods, Sophie-Fabien frowned and his usual expression of anger returned to him-you should know by now.

 

Few saw Fabien Marchal and Sophie De Clermont walk hand in hand by the strange passages through which he introduced her.

A labyrinth that she had supposed was there, but she would never have found.  
But they say that the few who saw them together were impressed.

The widow of Cassel and Monsieur Marchal!  
Two priests and an old lady saw them enter the church.

It was not necessary to know that Fabien loved the girl. The way he was leading her through the holy corridors spoke for itself.  
Upon entering the church Fabien released his hand and took off his weapons, leaving them at the door. Then the witnesses he had called appeared.  
They were two comrades in arms. Two men at his service.

Fabien gently let Sophie put her arm around his forearm and lead her to the small altar.  
One of the men offered Sophie a bouquet of roses.

She smiled as she entered and knelt before God at the altar.  
Then Fabien and she were pronouncing in Latin each and every one of the marriage promises and they simply put on the alliances that the cunning Fabian had already prepared.

-For the power conferred on me by the Holy Mother Church, I declare you husband and wife.

When the fat priest ended, Fabien looked at Sophie with pleasure and felt that his whole life was turning around.

He watched the dark curls of his wife falling around her face, and imagined for a few moments his life with her ... it was so beautiful to dream.

Even for a man like him.  
It was done when they got up after kissing on the cheeks.  
No man or king on earth could undo what God had united.  
Not even Louis.


End file.
